Angry German Kid
Angry German Kid,real name Leopold Slikk, is an Internet phenomenon. The German title is Der Echte Gangster. The Japanese title is Keyboard Crusher. Moveset Neutral B - Screamer In a Slimier style to Hitler's Angry Rants, AGK yell into the opponent, but his yell more than Hitler. You can hold B to make him yelling more powerful, causing more damage into the opponent. Pressing B will just make a normal yell. Side B - Bottles and Knifes Angry German Kid throw Bottles and Knifes into the opponents. His can throw 2 empty bottle and then a knife. Up B - The Power of the Keyboard V1.0 For some reason, AGK can fly, using the power of his keyboard. You can use the controller stick to control the keyboard. This keyboard can make AGK fly any direction. If you want him to stop flying, you can press B or if someone hit him. Down B - Cola Tricken Leopold put some cola on the floor with some mintos in the coke, and then its splashes into him faces. I opponent will be receiving damages from the Coke or AGK's back. Final Smash - Final Anger Leopold get pissed off and attack the opponent. They didn't pass him because his too powerful or rages. He attack them easily and beat them up for good. But if the opponents just avoid him, they can survive. Taunts Down Taunt- *screams like a maniac* Side Taunt- "Here we go! Here we go!" Up Taunt- "Yo homie! A loft and distance of..." (improper translation for the other bit) ''Character Description'' The Angry German Kid is an Internet phenomenon, featuring a furious 14-year-old German boy named Leopold losing his temper when he tries to play Unreal Tournament. The German title is Der Echte Gangster. The Japanese title is Keyboard Crusher. Leopold comes into his room, knocking CDs and other things off his desk and demands the PC to turn on quickly so he can play. He angrily pounds the keyboard, ranting in German and cursing. It freezes and he panics about what's occured. Soon, it begins to work and he bursts into song (singing "Here we go" in German several times), but then it crashes again and he loses it again, beating the keyboard and demanding the computer to start Unreal Tournament. He tries to calm himself down, reassuring himself that it will start soon. The game eventually starts and he laughs maniacally stabbing buttons to attack the enemies on the game. Cursing in German and threatening to shoot the enemies, the boy goes insane again, this time slamming the keyboard mercilessly against the table, forcing some keys loose. As he proceeds to attack the players, he notices that the "Escape" button is missing. He searches the room, whimpering hysterically, and eventually finds it and inserts it into the board. As he continues to play, he begins frantically trying to figure out who's shooting at him. As the boy tries to think, he loses his temper completely because he lost the game and he beats the keyboard against the desk over and over again (again forcing some keys loose) and running out of the room, screaming in fury. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:German Category:Lawl X Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Hero Category:Offensive Category:Real People Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Powahouse